The Best Valentines Day
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: Ohhh A random Valentines Day story that I wrote based on a dream I had recently. NeroxDante


**A Valentines Day story! Okay so I am uploading this before Valentines Day because I know when it rolls around I am going to forget, and that would be terrible…. I think…. Anyway Hope you enjoy this random story that I have for you.**

It was Valentines Day and everyone was busy, well everyone except Dante. Trish was starting to get concerned about his condition, as he was usually more than excited about this day. Ever since they had gotten back from Fortuna, which was months ago, Dante wasn't really himself. It wasn't a quick change it was more gradual, he stopped flirting with girls and he now quit bringing people home at night.

Trish walked into Devil May Cry, only to find Dante asleep in his chair a magazine over his face.

"Typical Dante" Trish muttered

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked

"Just checking up on you" Trish said "you haven't really been yourself lately."

Dante gave Trish a look that told her to drop the subject. With a sigh the blonde let the subject drop, she then scratched the back of her head before leaving. Dante yawned and decided to go back to his nap; however he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go Away" Dante said in an annoyed tone

Despite the hunter's command the door opened, but Dante didn't open his eyes to see who dared to come in.

"I'm not in the habit of leaving after being told to come all the way to his damn forsaken place."

Dante recognized the voice and had to open his eyes to see if it was true.

"What do you know," Dante said "it's my little punk bitch"

In a flash of embarrassment and fury, Nero pulled out Blue Rose and fired at Dante. The elder tipped back in his chair to dodge the attack. Despite the name being a rather affectionately given name, Nero never really liked the elder calling him that.

"So what does bring you all the way down here?" Dante asked

"That girlfriend of yours asked me to come" Nero said

That statement caused Dante to break out into a fit of laughter, and that caused Nero to become flustered. What had he said that was so funny?

"First things first," Dante said "she aint my girlfriend, I don't swing that way."

Dante had probably said something else, but Nero didn't catch it as his mind was focused on the end of that sentence. When Nero did come back to the world he noticed Dante was laughing again.

"I should have guessed" Nero muttered

There was a moment of silence before Dante leapt over and pulled Nero to the ground. Seconds later a missile flew through the doors and blew up the back of the place. Dante sat up so he was on his knees, and incidentally he placed one knee right between Nero's legs. Nero fidgeted slightly as he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Shit Lady you could have blown us up" Dante said

When Lady walked in and saw Nero she aimed a gun towards him. Dante leaned forwards slightly, putting his head in the way.

"Lady he's a friend" Dante said

Lady put the gun away and looked at Nero, whose face was a bright red. Lady didn't ask but silently pointed it out to Dante. Dante turned to see the bright red on Nero's face and that made him wonder.

"He sick?" Lady asked

Dante being curious leaned down to place his forehead on Nero's, which only caused the red on Nero's face to darken. Dante leaned up and accidentally pushed his knee forward, causing Nero's whole body to become tense.

"He doesn't seem to be" Dante said

The second Dante got off Nero; the teen jumped up and was standing beside the couch. Both Dante and Lady looked at each other rather curiously before looking back at Nero. Before anyone could move Trish walked in.

"Oh you're here" She said before grabbing Nero by the arm and pulling him out of the building. Nero looked like he was being dragged away by some horrid monster, and Lady and Dante looked like they just watched time and space malfunction. Once they were a good distance from Devil May Cry, which was pretty far, Trish let go of Nero.

"I need your help." She said

"And that warranted me being dragged all the way out here." Nero growled

"Yes it did"

The tone in Trish's voice almost sounded like a mother speaking firmly to a child. Nero ducked his head a little, a sign of submission.

"Look Dante hasn't been Dante since he got back from Fortuna." Trish said

Nero tilted his head curiously, what would make Dante not Dante?

"It almost seems as though something happened there that changed him" she continued "He won't talk to me or Lady about it, so I'm hoping he'll talk to you."

Nero started to choke on the air, the thought of Dante talking to him when he wouldn't talk to his friends was impossible. Trish gave Nero a concerned look as he regained himself.

"What makes you think he will talk to me?" Nero asked

"I just need you to try" Trish said

Nero ran his human hand through his hair before sighing.

"Fine, I'll try" he said

"Good" Trish said

The two soon arrived at Devil May Cry to find that Lady had gone and Dante was sleeping again.

It had been some time and Nero was more curious than he would admit. He wanted to know what Trish meant when she said Dante wasn't acting like himself. With a deep sigh Nero decided to take a stab at it.

"Trish told me you weren't acting like yourself lately" Nero said sounding a little absentminded

"Not this again" Dante breathed

Nero snapped his head over to look at Dante.

"She's just worried" he said

"Well I'm fine" Dante said sounding a little annoyed

"You don't sound all that fine" Nero stated

"And What Sounds Fine To You Hmmm, Why Don't You Mind Your Own Business!" Dante yelled

Nero was a bit hurt and taken back by the sudden outburst. The teen could feel tears ready to fall as he took in an unsteady breath.

"Fine have it your way" Nero said rather quietly, his voice breaking at the end.

Upon hearing the sad tone Dante spun around only to see the front doors closing.

"Damnit" Dante cursed

He wanted to head out and look for the teen but he thought it would be better if the younger had some time alone, and Dante also knew he himself needed to calm down.

It had been a couple hours before he door opened and Dante poked his head in from the kitchen, only to feel disappointment when it wasn't Nero but Trish who walked in.

"Where's Nero?" she asked

"Uh he's out" Dante said

Trish quickly picked up on the disappointment and hesitation in Dante's voice.

"You two fought didn't you" she said

Dante looked at Trish carefully before sighing and walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh you two did fight and he got so pissed he left, and you're mad at yourself about it" Trish said

"Do you pride yourself in knowing everything?" Dante asked

"As a matter of fact I do" Trish responded

Nero was walking down a rather empty street when he heard someone behind him. He didn't feel a demonic presence so that meant it was human, which eased his concern. However that concern was shot through the roof when he heard sudden gunfire and screaming. He spun around and saw people running from a building, while a gunman chased them down. Nero noticed the gunman was aiming at a five year old girl who was screaming for her mother. With a burst of energy Nero grabbed the girl and moved her right as the bullet was about to reach its target. The girl screamed louder, but Nero was focused on who that man was going to shoot next. Nero's eyes rested on the man and noticed he was aimed at him. Nero made sure the girl was safely behind him while the man glared at him. Nero knew the man was going to shoot him, so he closed his eyes and waited. He heard a gun get fired but he felt nothing, when he opened his eyes he saw that the gunman's hand had been shot. Nero turned and saw Dante walking towards them.

"You lay your hands on the Kid and I will put a bullet in your brain. Do you understand me?" Dante said

The man nodded his head and then ran away quickly. Dante holstered his gun and turned to Nero. The little girl that was hiding behind Nero stayed there until she heard her mother calling. Nero watched the girl leave and then he looked back at Dante, who was extending his hand. Nero looked away and with that Dante sighed and kneeled down in front of Nero.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, will you at least let me explain why I was angry?" Dante asked

Nero looked at him as if waiting for him to continue.

"Are we seriously going to do this here?" Dante asked

Nero remained silent and that told Dante that the teen wasn't going anywhere until the elder explained himself.

"Nero…" Dante sighed "after leaving Fortuna I… I guess I felt like I was alone again. After meeting you I felt like I wasn't alone because you were like me and well you're the only friend I have…"

Nero blinked as he watched as Dante seemed to trail off into his thoughts. There was a moment of silence between them before Nero stood up and Dante followed after him.

"Hey Kid, wait up" Dante called as he caught up to Nero

Nero didn't stop because he knew Dante could easily catch up to him.

"Are ya still mad at me or something?" Dante asked

When Nero didn't respond Dante let out a sigh.

"Come on I said I was sorry" Dante said

It seemed though that Nero wasn't going to talk to him at all. Dante dropped his shoulders and they continued to walk in silence. However then Dante had an idea that he knew would get the Kid talking. In a swift movement Dante slapped Nero on the butt, causing the teen to yelp.

"What was that?" Nero asked, his face completely flustered

"Hey, you're talking so I guess you're not mad anymore." Dante pointed out

"You idiot," Nero said "I was never mad at you…"

Dante smirked and then out of nowhere he pulled out a large stuffed bear that held a heart saying "Be mine." Nero blinked as he looked at the bear and then to Dante. The elder was looking rather proud of himself at the moment. Nero shook his head and then took the bear from Dante and they continued their walk.

When they got back to Devil May Cry Trish and Lady were waiting.

"I bet he hasn't yet" Trish said

"I bet he hasn't what?" Dante asked

Trish and Lady turned to see the two.

"Oh nothing" Trish said

Nero looked away from the girls and dropped himself down on the couch. With a giant yawn he curled up with the stuffed bear and fell right to sleep.

"Did ya tell him or not?" Trish asked

Dante looked away, telling the blonde that he had said nothing of it.

"Ah ya idiot" she said "you're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

Dante sighed as he knew that Trish was right. He turned and looked at the peaceful look on Nero's face.

About an hour later Nero woke up and realized he had to be back in Fortuna by now. He leapt off the couch and headed for the door.

"Where ya going so soon?" Dante asked walking down the stairs

"I uh have to be back in Fortuna" Nero said

"Oh…"

Nero could have sworn his ears betrayed him for he thought he heard sadness in Dante's voice. Nero was going to turn around, but he feared that if he did he wouldn't find it in himself to leave. Nero clenched his eyes closed, he felt as though he was going to start crying. Nero was just about out the door when Dante called out to him.

"Hey Kid, I just wanted to say uh thanks for coming."

Nero bit his lower lip as he nodded his head, he was ready to start running and not look back. However his feelings betrayed him and he turned around.

"Hey, Dante," Nero started

Nero wanted to tell Dante how he felt, he wanted to ask if he could stay but the images of the elder laughing his face filled his mind. Suddenly he felt strong arms embrace him, he clutched tighter to the bear in his arms.

"Take care of yourself, Nero."

That was it, Nero let the tears fall silently as he rested his head against Dante's shoulder.

"You gave me the best Valentines present I could have asked for," Dante said "having you around is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Nero swallowed hard and waited a moment until he was sure he could talk without losing it.

"Then can that be everyday?" Nero asked in a whisper

Dante pulled away from Nero and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you asking to stay with me?" Dante asked with a smirk

Nero could hear the cocky tone in his voice; in response the teen lightly punched Dante in the shoulder.

"I hate you" he said

"I love you too" Dante said with a smile

Nero smiled and then buried his head into Dante's shoulder. Dante grinned widely before lifting up Nero and, while Nero protested, he carried the teen inside.


End file.
